


boom box blaring as we’re falling in love

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Hospitalization, Implied Sexual Content, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Roxy's greeted with when she walks into the dorm is the sight of a gorgeous smile belonging to an even prettier woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boom box blaring as we’re falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'here's to never growing up' by avril lavigne.

The first thing Roxy's greeted with when she walks into the dorm is the sight of a gorgeous smile belonging to an even prettier woman. 

 _Nice to meet you, I'm Amelia,_ she says, and Roxy thinks  _I'm in love._ She picks the bunk right beside Amelia's and dutifully scrawls her name on the body bag, even though she's determined to make it and become the next Lancelot. She introduces herself to Eggsy and warns the other elitist pieces of shit to fuck off. And if she steals a few glances at Amelia before they fall asleep, well, nobody has to know.

 

 

And then they crash through the two-way mirror, water cascading into the room while Merlin stands at the side, completely unfazed. For a moment Roxy's head whirls in a high of despair and relief, catching her breath in the pile of soaking wet fellow candidates. 

 _You have all failed the test,_ Merlin tells them with disappointment clear in his voice, and Roxy's heart drops into her stomach when she sees the body floating face-down in the dorm. 

_Amelia?_

 

 

She picks a puppy and tosses herself off the plane and shoots her dog - but not really. In other words, she becomes a Kingsman. One of the first things she does in lieu of becoming Lancelot involves Merlin taking her over to Tech.

Roxy walks in and then it's like deja vu, because Amelia's standing there with a smirk on her face and one hand on her hip.  _Hey there, Rox._

The newly-minted Lancelot blinks once, twice, and then sputters embarrassingly loudly before snapping off a  _you prick!_ that makes her think Eggsy's had more of an influence on her than she thought. Amelia laughs, and so does Merlin, and Roxy fights the urge to shoot both of them in the feet.  _It's a thing we do, Lancelot. We have a plant in every group of recruits; everyone always needs a little push, a little dose of reality._

 _Nice,_ Roxy answers, one word just dripping with sarcasm, but Amelia grins again and her heart stops beating for a second.

 

 

 _I really thought you were dead,_ Roxy confesses after her second mission, when she's in the infirmary and Amelia's brought a few beta-testing prototypes to keep her entertained.  _It was awful. It was one of the worst moments of the entire experience._

Amelia's mouth softens around the edges and she sets a pair of bulletproof stockings down on the bed.  _I always knew you were going to become our Lancelot, you know,_ and she presses a slip of paper into Roxy's palm.  _Edible notepaper. We've been improving it. It's thinner, easier to disguise and consume, and apparently it tastes better than previous batches._

Roxy opens her fist and reads the elegant script, one simple word and a question mark. 

_Dinner?_

She grins as she wads up the note, tossing it into her mouth. Roxy gives it a few experimental chews before swallowing, then turns to Amelia.  _Tastes a bit gluey. Hope our dinner's better than that._

The sparkle in Amelia's eyes makes lying in this infirmary bed  _so_ worth it. 

 

 

Dinner tastes way better than the edible notepaper. Incidentally, so does Amelia.


End file.
